


Cigarettes after Sex

by Idle_Inkling



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Denial of Feelings, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, this could have been a one-shot but they are inherently too stubborn for that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idle_Inkling/pseuds/Idle_Inkling
Summary: Smoking was their perfect metaphor - their relationship was full of disclaimers, of reasons why they were unhealthy for each other, and how they were carcinogens wrapped in flesh, promoting the formation of scar tissue in their chests. But quitting isn’t so easy when they’re both in denial. What’s the harm of another cigarette stick? This was the last one and they’ll quit, they said. (They lied.) Tissaia/Yennefer
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 33
Kudos: 142





	Cigarettes after Sex

**Author's Note:**

> If you told me I would be writing a Yennefer/Tissaia fanfic two months ago, I would have laughed. But here I am, with a Yennefer/Tissaia fanfic. Life is fucking interesting, isn't it?

As nightfall was at the heels of the setting sun, nuanced hues of pinks, reds and blues filtered through the large picturesque windows of her one-bedroom apartment and embellished her with shadows that defined the contours of her taut body. It was mid-December and the winter’s chill had prickled goosebumps on her olive complexion, but the stifling heat in her core caused the blanket of ice to dissipate on the surface of her skin. 

Rivulets of perspiration kissed and branded her skin as evidence of her satisfaction from her companion’s ministrations. Words tumbled carelessly out of her mouth as deeper stimulation sparked another electrifying release from her nerve bundles. Fingers. One, _two._ She moaned. Her body was touched with practicised precision, teasing out every desperate and vulgar reaction out of her pretty mouth. Lipstick stains adorned the canvas of her body, from her chest to her hip bone, creating an unspoken promise of stimulation.

“Patience, Yennefer,” she whispered against her skin. The cadence and volume of her voice was low, _erotic,_ and it sent a cold shiver down Yennefer’s spine, sedating the feral fire consuming her from the inside out. 

Purple eyes met cerulean. Fire met ice.

Yennefer swallowed thickly as she tried to ignore the heat emanating from between her legs. A familiar dull ache lingered in her groin, seducing her fingers to touch it, to stimulate it, to fill its cavern with pleasure until euphoria engorged her. But she ignored the temptations, for she knew the payoff for her patience would grant her a reward tenfold of what her own fingers could give her. 

Yennefer’s body pulsed as she felt her tongue sear a trail between her heaving breasts as it travelled upwards. She gasped when her hair was tugged back, forcing her to curve her delicate neck upwards as an offering, allowing the woman to feel her racing pulse in her mouth as she kissed her throat. Yennefer felt a smirk against her skin. 

“You’re teasing.” She breathed, accusingly. 

_“Appreciating,”_ the other corrected swiftly. 

Soft kisses touched her breasts. The cold chill that made her nipple taut melted and was replaced with the burning heat of her lover’s mouth. Yennefer bit into her bicep to sustain herself. The combination of a skillful tongue and a pair of deft hands over her body was causing her careen over the edge before she could reach the defining culmination of their debauchery. But the pressure against her body eased just as Yennefer tasted her impending orgasm. 

This woman was _definitely_ teasing her. 

The opulent colours of the sun had since faded behind the adumbral blanket of the night. Threads of silver from the moon splayed over her companion’s porcelain skin, hugging each curve and crevice of her body. She was breathtakingly beautiful under the sheen of the moonlight. Yennefer almost forgot to breathe. 

As teeth skimmed over the flesh of her inner thighs, she bucked herself for what was about to come. Lips lightly pressed against her heat, purposely to tease her. Yennefer whimpered when she felt her tongue taste the essence of her arousal. Slow, long licks lapped over her clit and - _Oh._ Her toes curled into the sheets in response to the sudden intrusion of her tongue delving inside her core. Yennefer intertwined her fingers with her companion’s chocolate tresses, and she entrenched her in between her legs. 

Her companion decided to indulge her. Yennefer clenched her teeth together and drew a sharp breath in when she felt two fingers insert back into her, curling upwards in a stroking motion. The sensation that was stimulated by oral foreplay was now augmented by the addition of the rhythmic motion of fingers inside of her. Yennefer hummed in satisfaction as she let her eyes roll into her head. 

_Good God._ While Yennefer was an atheist, she truly believed there was a divine intervention at hand for her to experience this unadulterated form of pleasure. The room spun as a violent wave of euphoria crashed against her extremities, creating pleasure amidst the chaos in her body. Her knuckles turned pale as she transferred her iron-grip onto the sheets, unclasping only to thump wildly against the mattress as her torrid orgasmic episode washed over her body. 

She sighed and laughed as soft reverberations of the residue of pleasure tingled throughout her body, undulating in her core, causing her legs to twitch slightly. “Fuck that was good. _You_ were good, Tissaia.” Her smile was consumed when the older woman leaned over and kissed her. Her taste was on the tip of her lover's tongue. 

Yennefer wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling her deeper. Tissaia’s hands languidly streamed down her body, worshipping her curves before settling a light smack on her rear. 

Yennefer gasped and Tissaia smirked. She kissed Yennefer’s forehead and the tip of her nose before resting her forehead against hers. 

“Always the audacious woman,” Yennefer said, smiling. Her hand stroked the delicate curve of her back while the other mindlessly caressed her cheek.

Tissaia chuckled, low and tired. “You seemed to like it, my dear.” 

She did. She couldn’t argue with that.

They remained entangled in each other limbs, relishing the sweet quietness after lovemaking. Their pulsating heartbeats thrumming against each other’s ribcages, and their breaths prickling at each other’s skin. They would have remained like that had Tissaia’s phone not rang. 

Yennefer groaned. “Don’t answer it.” But Tissaia had already untangled herself from her and had reached for her phone that was on the nightstand. 

“It’s work,” she informed, showing Yennefer the caller ID - Fringilla Vigo. Their mutual work colleague at the law firm they were both employed in. 

“What does she want at this hour?” she snapped. 

“I won’t know unless I answer the call.” The _‘duh’_ went on unsaid but it hung over them like the stench of sex that had festered in Yennefer’s bedroom. Tissaia stood up from the bed, posture proud and straight despite being naked, and she accepted the call.

Small words were exchanged, a few nods from Tissaia, and then a moment of exasperation before a heavy sigh escaped her lips. Yennefer was now sitting on the bed, leaning forward in anticipation when Tissaia finished her call. There was a short pause, then Tissaia said, “I have to go." 

“What? Why?” Yennefer shifted to the end of the bed where Tissaia placed a quick kiss on her lips. The warmth that was conducted into her body quickly waned when her lover turned to gather her belongings.

“I’m needed back at the office.” Tissaia paced back and forth Yennefer’s room, piecing her outfit back together in a hurried manner. “New evidence has come to light for the murder case I am currently handling. We need to go over it, so we will be prepared for tomorrow's hearing."

“It's tomorrow already?” 

Tissaia hummed in response as she pushed her arms into the slots of her black, fitted blazer. “I’m also meeting with some clients tomorrow night. So I don’t think I can stop by here for a while." 

That explained the extra attention Yennefer received today. She was making up for the time they were about to lose. “What about the night after?” she eagerly asked, already missing her hands on her body.

Tissaia stopped straightening her cuffs and she looked up at the bevelled mirror, making eyes with her reflection. “I… can’t.” 

The younger lawyer quirked an eyebrow and laughed. “Aren’t you going to offer up an excuse? At least make it sound like you wanted to be with me.” 

Tissaia's lips were tightly pressed together, and her eyebrows were knotted in a frown. After a while, she released the tension on her face with a sigh. “I am having dinner with my husband that night.” 

Yennefer’s playful smile slowly disappeared, and her jaw clenched in response. “I thought you and your husband were in the middle of a separation.” 

“We are, but we are not divorced, Yennefer. We’re still trying to make our marriage work.” 

Their current predicament was complicated: they lived in separate homes and they were free to date whomever they pleased, but that didn’t change the fact that they were still bound to each other by law. They had recently agreed to reconnect in the city after a couple of months being apart, since their marriage counselor suggested that they should try again before they finalised their decision to spearhead through their divorce. 

Tissaia turned around when Yennefer didn’t humour her with a response. Upon seeing the expression on the woman, Tissaia grew baffled. “Don’t tell me you’re jealous.” 

The raven beauty tipped her chin upwards, her neck elegantly curved, to meet her eyes with unbashful intensity. “So what if I am? Does that make me foolish?” 

“It does,” Tissaia said simply. “We both knew what _this_ debacle would entail when we committed to it. Haven't we already talked about this?” 

Yennefer’s glare was reinforced with steely conviction, and she didn’t blink at the sight of her. Her eyes darted all over the woman’s features, trying to find a weakness in her placid expression but she couldn’t find any. Any morsel of intimacy or vulnerability that she was privy to a couple of minutes ago was now locked up behind Tissaia’s famous icy façade. The heat between them had cooled; they were back to just being colleagues. 

“I just didn’t know what it would mean to _me_ .” Yennefer’s voice was too transparent, too soft, and it stripped her of the armour she held over her heart. She quickly backpedalled before Tissaia could ask her what she had meant by that. “But now I do. I now fully understand what our… _arrangement_ is. Just give me a call when you find out that your husband can’t give you the same orgasm as I gave you this afternoon.” 

As she laid on her back to stretch the knots out from her body, she lithely eyed at how Tissaia leered. “I thought you needed to leave?" she asked with a smirk. Tissaia's stare was hawk-like, and Yennefer knew she had successfully seduced her. “Or do I sense a round three?” She asked as she flipped onto her belly so she could flaunt her perfectly-shaped rear at the older woman. 

Tissaia shook her head, successfully dispelling the spell she was under, and she quickly gathered her bag and trench coat into her arms before she could be tempted to take Yennefer up on her offer. “I’ll see you in the office tomorrow.” 

“Mhm. You shall. And do me a favour, wear those pants in the office again tomorrow; I like how it shapes your ass.” She said with a wink, earning a scandalised look from the woman. She was definitely going to wear a looser pair of work pants tomorrow. Good. That would stop their other colleagues from eye-groping Tissaia from behind like they did today. 

“Good night, Yennefer,” she said firmly before she disappeared into her living room. 

"Good night, sweet cheeks!" She replied in a teasing voice. The door closed shut soon after, implying the other woman hurried to the door in a flustered state. 

Now alone and left to her own devices, Yennefer washed down her wounded pride with Tissaia’s leftover red wine. Her fingertip encircled the rim of the glass, stopping at the ghostly mark of Tissaia’s lipstick. Another heavy breath left her chest. She knew she couldn’t sulk over the sudden revelation of her inamorata reuniting with her husband. No. Besides, she needed a bath. She doesn't have time to wallow in a messy affair.

Yennefer took the glass and wine bottle with her and headed to the bathroom. She halted mid-step when she saw Tissaia’s pack of flavoured cigarettes and lighter haphazardly strewn on her floor. After depositing the objects in her arms on top of her dresser, she picked up the carton along with the lighter. With a flick of the lighter she lit the stick that was in between her lips. The glowing embers of the cigarette grew more radiant as she purposefully took a long drag. 

She leaned against the wall, and upon exhalation released a nimbus of smoke that pricked her senses; the scent and flavour of grapes lingered. It was as if Tissaia never left. Yennefer eyed how she held the cigarette. How did Tissaia look so elegant when holding this, she wondered. 

She closed her eyes and recalled moments of Tissaia smoking the same cigarette after sex. She would be lying on her belly, or she would be sitting in between Yennefer's legs, as she exhaled smoke out from between her lips in the same masculine manner as men did in the movies, but she always did so with an accent of femininity in how she held the cigarette in between her fingers. She made smoking look divine despite its ghastly consequences.

Smoking was their perfect metaphor - their relationship was full of disclaimers, of reasons why they were unhealthy for each other, and how they were carcinogens wrapped in flesh, promoting the formation of scar tissue in their chests. But quitting isn’t so easy when they’re both in denial. What’s the harm of another cigarette stick? This was the last one and they’ll quit, they said. (They lied.)

She blew another round. The pain in her chest warmed. 

**Author's Note:**

> The culmination of being exposed to Yennefer/Tissaia fanfics, fanarts and reblogs has resulted to this piece. I couldn't do anything productive, because the thought of writing a romantic piece for this pairing hijacked my mind. My writing is rusty, but the mind wants what it wants - and that's some Yennefer and Tissaia, damn it! So I haphazardly wrote this piece up over brunch to sate my mind. I intended for this to be a one-shot, but I ended up committing to a short-story. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this modern!AU as I enjoy writing modern!AUs the most.


End file.
